Severus Hass
by tinschchen
Summary: Severus Snape, 13, liebt Lily...sie liebt ihn jedoch nicht...Was er alles tun würde für sie und sogar tut...Blöde Summary, text wird aber besser, ich versprechs - !PAUSIERT!
1. Einleitung

Lily. Sein erster Gedanke, als er am Morgen aufwachte. Jeden Tag derselbe. Aufgeregt kroch der Junge aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Seine Kleidung war nichts besonderes, da sein Vater ihn nichts Besseres kaufen ließ. Sein T-Shirt zerschlissen und zu klein und seine Jean hatte einige Löcher. Sein Vater war der Meinung, dass er es nicht wert war, etwas anderes zu tragen. Sein Vater. Es gab keinen Menschen denn er mehr hasste, außer vielleicht Black und Potter.

Der junge Severus Snape trat vor den kaputten Spiegel, der in seinem Zimmer hing. Sein schwarzes Haar hing ihm Strähnig in sein viel zu blasses Gesicht. Er wirkte schwächlicher und zerbrechlicher als andere 13-jährige. Severus war keine Schönheit, das wusste er, dennoch hoffte er, dass bei Lily irgendwann mal landen könnte. Die Rothaarige hatte ihm bereits den Kopf verdreht, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich aus dem Haus. Severus musste extrem leise sein. Sein Vater würde es nicht gut heißen. Er konnte nichts und niemanden leiden, schon gar nicht Lily. Erst gestern hatte er sich wieder eine Tracht Prügel von seinem Vater zugezogen. Jede Bewegung bereitete ihm Schmerzen, dennoch wollte er zu ihr. Der Gedanke an sie, ließ ihn alles vergessen.

Schon von weitem lächelte sie ihm zu, als zu dem grünen Hügel kam. Die Wiese war schon seit ihrer Frühen Kindheit ihr Treffpunkt gewesen. Hier hatte er sie auch zu ersten Mal gesehen. Nichts konnte ihm den Morgen mehr versüßen als ihr Anblick. Bei ihr fühlte er sich wohl und geborgen.

„Hi Sev!" begrüßte sie ihn vergnügt und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Es war ihre alltägliche Geste, doch der Junge errötete Tag für Tag.

„Hi Lily! Wie geht es dir heute?", verschmitzt grinste er sie an.

„Wie jeden Tag blendend!", lachte sie. Ihre Stimme klang so hell und klar und ihr Lachen wirkte ansteckend. Lachend und Hand in Hand liefen sie zu dem Spielpatz, am Fuße des Hügels. Die Rothaarige nahm auf der Schaukel Platz, während er sich auf einer Bank davor niederließ.

„Ich bin froh. Dass wir endlich Ferien haben. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Hogwarts. Aber einmal braucht selbst ein Zauberer Pause vom zaubern! Oder?" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Einerseits war es wirklich schön, mal was anderes zu machen als zu lernen, andererseits war er wieder zu Hause wo auch sein Vater war.

Tobias Snape hasste alles was anders war. Vor allem die Magie und Zauberei war der oberste Punkt seiner Liste. Er war Muggle und war ein verbitterter Mensch. Seine Wut entlud er oft an Frau und Kind. Seinen Sohn hasste er dafür, dass er nach Hogwarts ging und schlug ihn deswegen noch härter.

Lily bemerkte das Unbehagen des Schwarzhaarigen und wechselte das Thema. Sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig noch mehr leid zu fügen.

„Wie ich dich kenne, Sevilein, hast du bestimmt schon die 2 Pergamentrollen für Binns fertig oder?" Severus war froh über den Themenwechsel. „Ja gestern Nacht fertig bekommen", meinte er erfreut. Nur nachts konnte er die Hausaufgaben machen, die sie manchmal über die Ferien auf bekamen. Er gähnte und streckte sich. Dabei rutschte das viel zu kurze Shirt nach oben und entblößte einen riesigen Bluterguss, der sich über den ganzen Oberkörper zog. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf und zuckte zusammen. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht.

Lily hatte es gesehen und kam sofort auf ihn zu. Er tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen, doch sie zog das T-Shirt noch einmal kurz hoch. Mehr als ein Seufzen kam zunächst nicht von ihr.

„Er hat dich wieder geschlagen!?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Die Antwort kannte sie ja sowieso. Er setzte einen tapferen Gesichtsausdruck auf und sah sie ihr tief in die Augen.

„Das macht er doch immer, das ist nichts Neues!" Seine Stimme klang hart, doch seine Tränen gefüllten Augen verrieten ihn. Sofort nahm sie ihn in ihre Arme. Wie viel konnte oder musste er noch ertragen? Der Junge tat ihr so leid. Sie hatte das Glück gehabt, verständnisvolle Eltern zu haben. Eine Mutter die sie liebte und einen Vater der sie unterstützte. Severus hatte nur die Liebe seiner Mutter und die Wut seines Vaters.

Severus ließ sich von ihr trösten. Nur Lily und seine Mutter kannten seine Gefühle. Anderem würde er niemals vertrauen. Mitfühlend sahen ihre grünen Augen ihn an.

„Wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen!", stellte sie fest.

„Was denn? Und du schon gar nicht! Ich möchte nicht, dass du ihm auch noch zum Opfer fehlst. Zauber dürfen wir auch nicht. Und andere Möglichkeiten sehe ich nicht." Lily seufzte. Sie konnte sich noch an seinen Fluchtversuch erinnern.

Damals waren sie beide 11 Jahre alt gewesen. Der Hogwartsbrief war am Morgen eingetroffen und hatte bei Lilys Eltern furchtbare Freude ausgelöst. Es war der Tag, an dem Tobias Snape seinem Sohn verbat, jemals diese Schule zu besuchen. Severus war daraufhin weggelaufen, doch sein Vater hatte ihn gefunden und ihn fast zu Tode geprügelt. Lily erinnerte sich kaum noch daran, wie seine Nase vorher ausgesehen hatte. Tobias hatte Sev nämlich aus Wut mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen. Die Nase des Jungen war seither krumm und erinnerte ihn immer wieder an diesen Tag.

„Nur noch ein Monat, dann fährt der Hogwarts Express wieder ab", tröstete sie ihn. Wie gerne würde sie ihm helfen, doch sie wusste nicht wie.

„Gestern ist Petunia mal wieder völlig durchgedreht und hat ihre halbes Zimmer verwüstet! Daher hat sie jetzt für geraume Zeit Hausarrest." Er wusste warum sie ihm von ihrer schrecklichen Schwester erzählte. Die beiden konnten sich nicht sonderlich leiden. Deswegen erfreute ihn die Nachricht ein wenig. Sie saßen sich nun gegenüber. Lily schien etwas zu bedrücken.

„Jetzt bist du dran. Dich bedrückt doch auch etwas!", stellte er fest. Sie sah ihm kurz schweigend an.

„Bitte versprich mir, dass du nicht ausflippst." Er nickte kurz. „James und Sirius werden mich morgen besuchen."

Seine Welt brach wieder einmal zusammen. Er verbarg jedoch jegliche Gefühlsregung. „Ich wünsche auch dann viel Spaß!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr drei habt? Warum hasst ihr euch so?" Lily sahen ihren besten Freund geschockt an. Sev schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte und wollte ihr nicht erklären, warum sie sich hassten.


	2. Erste Begegnungen

2. Kapitel: Erste Begegnungen

Lärm erfüllte den Bahnsteig. Der Hogwarts Express wartete bereits auf die Schüler. Die älteren saßen bereits in den Abteilen, doch die Neulinge standen noch bei ihren Familien und nahmen Abschied. Severus war alleine gekommen. Die Sorge um seine Mutter plagte ihn schwer. Sie hatte ihm geholfen aus dem Haus zu kommen. Sein Vater hasste die Magie und wollte mit allen Mittel verhindern, dass sein Sohn diese zu beherrschen lernte.

Als er Lily bei ihren Eltern entdeckte setzte er ein Lächeln auf und ging auf sie zu. Der 11-jährige ging zielstrebig auf sie zu. Er war sichtlich nervös. Die Rothaarige strahlte als sie ihn sah.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast!" Sie wusste wie ihr Vater dachte. Ihre Befürchtung war es gewesen, dass Tobias Snape den armen Severus in seinem Zimmer einsperren würde. Gott sei Dank war dem nicht so.

„Ich freu mich auch, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Mutter", flüsterte er. Lily legte ihm ihren Arm um die Schulter.

„Sie schafft das schon. Komm lass uns einsteigen!" Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in den Zug. Nicht lange und sie fanden ein leeres Abteil und machten es sich gemütlich.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir zu zweit sind! Dann kenne ich wenigstens schon jemanden!" Lily saß neben ihm. Ihr Kopf lag auf seinen Schultern. „Die Schuluniform steht dir richtig gut", stellte sie fest.

Da er nicht mit seinen alten, hässlichen Klamotten auftauchen wollte, hatte er bereits die Schulkleidung an. Ihm gefiel das Schwarz der Kleidung.

Eine Weile saßen sie nur stillschweigend da, bis die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde. 2 Jungen traten ein und sahen sich um.

„Hi ich bin James Potter und das ist Sirius Black. Ist hier vielleicht noch Platz?", fragte der eine. Er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar, welches ungekämmt wirkte. Die des anderen waren lang und braun. Lily nickte.

James setze sich Lily direkt gegenüber und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sofort regte sich in Severus die Eifersucht. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen beobachtete er den Jungen. Sirius hingegen sah aus dem Fenster.

Plötzlich wandte Potter seinen Blick Sev zu. „Hast wohl Angst, dass ich dir deine Schnecke ausspanne, was?" Lily wurde augenblicklich rot.

„Wir sind beste Freunde!" Diese Worte trafen den jungen Snape hart. Nur Freunde. Er wandte seinen Blick Sirius zu.

„Du bist also ein Black. Deine Familie besteht nur aus Reinblütern. Ich habe alles darüber gelesen …" Sirius hob die Hand und brachte ihn zum Schweigen.  
„Ich hasse meine Familie, also sprich nicht von ihr. Alles Idioten, die glauben, dass Reinblütigkeit etwas bringt. Ich hoffe, dass ich niemals nach Slytherin komme!" Seine Stimme klang verbittert. James sah seinen Freund besorgt an.

„Keine Sorge, Kumpel. Wir kommen bestimmt nach Gryffindor! Wenn nicht, haben die keinen Grips!", lachte er. Lily musste auch lachen. Der Junge schien ihr zu gefallen.

„Wie heißt ihr beiden eigentlich?"

„Ich bin Lily Evans und das ist Severus Snape!"

„Dein Name gefällt mir, Kleine!" James zwinkerte ihr zu. Angewidert sah sie zu Boden. Es reichte. Severus sprang auf.

„Hör auf sie zu belästigen!" Seine Stimme zitterte. James erhob sich. Er war eindeutig stärker und größer als er. Auch Sirius erhob sich und gesellte sich neben seinen Freund. Beide hatten bereits den Zauberstab in der Hand. Severus schluckte, gab aber nicht nach.

„Ihr sollt sie in Ruhe lassen. Los verschwindet!"

Die beiden Jungen lachten und sahen ihn an. „Was willst, Schniefelus? Glaubst du, Kleiner, dass du gegen uns ankommst? Du solltest lieber verschwinden!" Sirius ließ die Finger knacksen. Auch Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits gezogen. Doch bevor er einen Zauber wirken konnte, hatte Sirius bereits einen ausgesprochen. Der Junge wurde nach hinten geworfen und landete hart am Boden.

„AUFHÖREN!", schrie Lily aufgebracht. Sev war schon wieder auf den Beinen. Schützend stellte sie sich vor ihn hin.

„Komm Sirius. Lass es. Sonst bekommen wir noch ärger mit Schniefelus Mum!" James bugsierte seinen Freund aus dem Abteil.

Lily wandte sich zu Severus um. „Ich dachte, du wärst klüger!" Beschämt ließ er den Kopf sinken. Warum hatte er sich zu sowas hinreißen lassen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er dich so behandelt hatte." Mitfühlend sah sie ihn an.  
„Danke!" Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du bist ein wahrer Freund." Er setzte ein schwaches Lächeln auf. Sie hatte ihn wieder als Freund bezeichnet und wieder tat es weh.

Nachdem Lily sich auch endlich den Schulumhang angezogen hatte, erschien die Süßigkeitenfrau. Sie schien Mitte 30 zu sein.

„Wollt ihr was zum Naschen?", fragte sie freundlich. Lily sprang sofort auf und kaufte alles was ihr gefiel. Beide kannten keine der Süßigkeiten, die magische Kinder tagtäglich verzerrten. Freundlich lächelte sie Severus an.

„Und du mein Junge?" Traurig sah er zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte kein Geld. Mitleidig sah sie ihn an. „Weißt du was Junge, hier nimm das!" Sie reichte ihm einen Schokofrosch und zwinkerte ihm zu. Neugierig nahm er es entgegen. Dann zog die Süßigkeitenfrau weiter.

„Ich hasse es, arm zu sein!", seufzte er missmutig. Almosen annehmen war unter seiner Würde. Lily zwinkerte ihm zu. „Warte nur, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist, dann wirst du bestimmt berühmt. Du bist jetzt schon der beste Zauberer, den ich kenne!" Sie umarmte ihn noch mal zum Trost und begann dann ihr Naschzeug zu begutachten.

Gespannt öffnete sie eine Tüte Berttie Botts Bohnen. Auf der Packung stand „Alle Geschmacksrichtungen" und deswegen war sie neugierig geworden. Sie fischte ein blaues heraus und nahm es in den Mund. Sofort verzog sie ihr Gesicht. „Iiiii Blaukraut!" Severus grinste. „Grins nicht so, hier nimm auch eine!" Sie hielt ihm die Packung hin. Die restliche Fahrt über probierten sie immer abwechselnd die verschiedensten Geschmäcker aus. Hin und wieder fand sich etwas Gutes.

Lily und Severus lachten immer über das Gesicht des anderen. Der Junge wünschte sich, dass diese Fahrt niemals ein Ende nehmen sollte, doch Hogwarts war bereits in Sicht. Sev und Lily verzehrten noch jeder eine Schokofrosch und traten dann auf den Bahnsteig.

Es war bereits dunkel und kühl geworden. Die Älteren Schüler machten sich alle auf den Weg zu den Kutschen. Die Erstklässler jedoch standen nur da und wussten nicht weiter. Severus sah sich um und entdeckte die 2 Idioten wieder. Sie hatten anscheinend 2 neue Freunde gefunden. Gerade wollten die Neulinge den Älteren folgen, als sie eine Stimme vernahmen.

„Erstklässler! Bitte zu mir!" Lily packte den Jungen und zog ihn mit sich.

„Komm, da geht's lang!", lachte sie ihn an. Sie gingen auf einen riesigen Kerl zu.

„Ich bin Hagrid. Habt keine Angst und folgt mir einfach!", meinte der Kerl und Schritt voran. Gleich hinter ihm folgten ihm James, Sirius und dessen neue Freunde. James wandte sich um und suchte Lily. Als er sie erblickt hatte, zwinkerte er ihr zu. Severus spürte sofort, wie der Hass in ihm aufstieg. Von diesem Tag an wusste er, dass er den Jungen nicht leiden konnte.


	3. Dein Feind, Mein Feind

_danke für das commi edin, du scheinst ein fleißiger Leser zu sein, dass gefällt mir ^^ ... _

_naja ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich es vielleicht ein wenig von den Vorgaben abweichen lasse ... _

_lg tinschchen_

_viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**Kapitel 3: Dein Feind, Mein Feind**

Heute war der Tag, an dem Potter und dessen Freunde zu Lily kamen. Zu seiner Lily! Dagegen musste er etwas unternehmen. Nur was? Er war doch sonst so ideenvoll.

Sein Tag würde langweilig verlaufen. Auf den Gedanken zu ihr zu gehen, während Potter noch da war, kam ihm keine Sekunde. Es hatte zwar zuerst so ausgesehen, als ob sie ihn auch einladen würde. Aber nachdem sie seine Reaktion mitbekommen hatte, hatte sie es sich wahrscheinlich anders überlegt. Sie wollte einen Kampf verhindern. Es schmerzte sie ebenso wie ihn.

Aber er war ja nur ihr bester Freund. Nicht mehr. Und das schmerzte ihn noch mehr.

Obwohl er allein sein würde, schlich er sich dennoch nach draußen. Er würde bestimmt nicht hier bleiben und eine Tracht Prügel riskieren. Dazu hatte er noch weniger Lust. Genug blaue Flecken und Blutergüsse zierten seinen schmächtigen Körper. Nein, Prügel war das letzte, was er brauchte und wollte.

Ziellos lief er in der Gegend herum. Ohne Lily war es langweilig, stellte er fest. Aber das hatte er ja bereits gewusst. Lily. Was sie und der Potterjunge wohl jetzt machten? Es sprach nichts gegen eine kleine Spionageaktion. Er wusste ja genau, wo seine Angebetete lebte.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich an das Haus heran. Niemand durfte ihn entdecken. Geräuschlos kroch er zwischen den Ästen der Hecke herum. In dieser Position würde er optimale Sicht haben. Sein Blick musterte das hübsche Häuschen. Er würde auch gerne so ein Haus haben. Ein Haus, in dem er sich wohl und geborgen fühlen konnte.

Als es begann langweilig zu werden, sah er, wie Potter und Black ankamen. Potters Eltern brachten die beiden Rumtreiber. Anscheinend war Black öfter bei den Potters zu Gast, als bei sich selbst. Sie behandelten den Jungen schon fast wie einen Sohn. Fast schon beneidete Severus sie für so sorg volle Eltern, wenn er die beiden nicht hassen würde. Ja Black war schon fast ein Potter.

Freudig sah er Lily auf die beiden zu laufen. Sie warf sich dem Schwarzhaarigen um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Am liebsten wäre Sev aus seinem Versteck gesprintet und hätte ihn dafür umgebracht. Black hingegen begrüßte die Rothaarige nur mit einem Händedruck. Potters Eltern schienen erfreut zu sein, dass ihr Sohn bereits eine Freundin hatte. Unglaublich!

Severus musste sich stark beherrschen, um nicht aus der Hecke zu brechen und Potter eine reinzuhauen. Er atmete ein paarmal tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen. Sie waren zu zweit und er war alleine, ermahnte er sich. Wütend beobachtete er, wie die drei Gryffindor im Garten herumtollten. Wieder musste er sich zusammenreißen.

Nach einer Weile war es ihnen aber zu öde und sie verschwanden im Haus. Mist. Jetzt sah er nichts mehr. Vorsichtig schlich er an ein Fenster. Er sah eine wunderschöne Küche, in der die Potters und die Evans saßen und sich unterhielten. Als die drei Kinder das Zimmer betraten, bot man ihnen Speis und Trank an. Sie nahmen dankend an.

Severus musste sich ziemlich strecken um ins Fenster sehen zu können. Leise verfluchte er seine Körpergröße. Ganz in der Nähe fand er einen Stein. Mühevoll schleppte er ihn unters Fenster, um besser sehen zu können.

Plötzlich vernahm er von hinten ein Geräusch, achtete jedoch nicht darauf. „Was machst du Fledermaus an unserem Fenster?", fragte hinter ihr jemand empört. Vor Schreck fiel der Junge von dem Stein und landete auf seinem Allerwertesten. Er sah hoch und entdeckte Petunia, die losprustete und sich den Bauch hielt.

Wütend funkelte er sie an und erhob sich. „Ich dachte, du hättest Hausarrest? Solltest du da nicht IM Haus sein?" Das hatte gesessen.

„Woher weißt du Bastard das schon wieder?", knurrte das Mädchen. Aber sie fragte nicht weiter. „Mum lässt mich raus, damit ich Lily und ihre Bastard Freunde nicht störe!"

Die Tatsache, dass er ebenso wie Potter und Black als Bastard bezeichnet wurde störte ihn. Böse funkelte er sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. „Darf ich daraus schließen, dass du Potter und seinen Freund ebenso wenig leiden kannst wie ich?"

Petunia nickte. Einmal waren die beiden derselben Meinung. Eigenartiges Gefühl, schoss es beiden durch den Kopf.

Das Mädchen musterte den Jungen. „Du hast doch immer so komische Ideen. Hast du auch eine, die dafür sorgt, dass sie nicht mit diesem Idioten zusammenbleibt?", fragte sie hasserfüllt.

Severus stutzte. Es gab neben ihn noch jemanden der Potter und seinen Kumpel hasste. Doch warum tat sie das?

Sie beantwortete seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Er ist ein Arschloch und total aufgeblasen! Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Außerdem ist er gemein zu mir!" Sie wusste nicht, warum sie gerade dem komischen Snape Jungen davon erzählte. Doch ihr gemeinsamer Hass schloss sie zusammen.

„Wir könnten uns zusammen tun. Nur um ihn los zu werden, natürlich!", schlug sie vor. Ihm war derselbe Gedanke auch gerade gekommen. Er und Petunia. Gemeinsam würden sie Black und Potter lehren, die Finger von Lily zu lassen.

Wiederwillig streckten sie sich die Hände entgegen. „Abgemacht!" Ein böses Grinsen schlich sich auf die Gesichter der Kinder.

„Das Schlimmste ist, dass er bei uns übernachtet! Aber vielleicht können wir das zu unseren Gunsten nutzen!", überlegte Petunia unheilvoll. Ihre Augen glitzerten, als sie sich etwas überlegte.

Auch Severus dachte nach. Was könnten sie den Jungs antun, die ihm schon seit drei Jahren das Leben schwer machten?


	4. Die Idee

_hi edin ^^ sorry ich hatte ein bisschen Zeitmangel für diese FF ... aber hier ist ja jetzt ein neues Kapitel ;)_

_lg tinschchen  
_

**Kapitel 4: Die Idee  
**

Da Petunia sich den ganzen Tag über im Haus nicht blicken lassen durfte und auch nicht sonderlich Lust hatte, bei ihrer Schwester und deren Freunden zu sein, war sie bei Severus. Die beiden Kinder saßen auf den Schaukeln des kleinen Spielplatzes. Normalerweise war er ja mit Lily hier.

Schweigend saßen die beiden nebeneinander. Severus dachte nach. Was konnte er dem Jungen antun? Oder noch besser: Was konnte er tun damit Lily James nicht mehr mochte? Und natürlich musste auch Sirius daran glauben. Seine Wut unterdrückend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten.

Petunia hingegen beäugte den eigenartigen Snape-Jungen. Sie fand ihn noch immer eigenartig, wie damals als er plötzlich vor ihnen gestanden war. Die wildesten Gerüchte gab es über ihn und seine Familie. Das Mädchen liebte Tratsch und war auch offen für jedes Vorurteil anderen gegenüber. In ihrer Schule war sie die gefragteste Ansprechperson, wenn es darum ging, ein Geheimnis aufzudecken.  
Da sie all die Merkwürdigkeiten über die Snapes gehört hatte, konnte sie dem Jungen nicht Unvoreingenommen gegenübertreten. Jetzt wo sie ihn so ansah und die Sonne sein schwarzes Haar glänzen ließ, ertappte sie sich, dass sie ihn verträumt ansah. Wenn er das bemerkte hätte, hätte sie sich vor Scham aufgelöst. Wie peinlich.

„Wir müssen die drei auseinander bringen!", durchbrach schließlich Severus die Stille. „Wir müssen irgendetwas Schlimmes tun und es Potter in die Schuhe schieben. Oder Black. Potter würde ihn sicher verteidigen."

Petunia sah ihn an. „Keine schlechte Idee … ." Sie schluckte die beleidigende Bemerkung hinunter, die ihr auf der Zunge gelegen war. „Wir müssen etwas zerstören, das Lily lieb ist. Mir kommt da schon etwas in den Sinn!" Ihre Lippen formten ein böses Lächeln.

Severus sah sie an. Genau das war auch ihm in den Sinn gekommen. Lily hatte viele wertvolle Dinge, von denen sie ihm immer erzählte. Petunia wusste wahrscheinlich, was ihr kostbarster Besitz war. Es würde ihr bestimmt wehtun und dadurch auch ihm. Aber der Krieg erfordert nun mal harte Mittel. Er würde ihr den Gegenstand dann auch ersetzten.

Im Moment war nur wichtig, dass Potter und Black in Zukunft ihre Finger von seiner Lily ließen. Seine Lily. Für immer sein. Gerade noch unterdrückte er einen Seufzer und tarnte ihn als Huster.

Die Sonne wanderte weiter am Himmelszelt entlang. Noch immer saßen die beiden Kinder auf schweigend auf dem Spielplatz, als sie plötzlich Schritte vernahmen. Severus sprang auf. Er hatte Lilys Stimme vernommen und die Lacher von Black und Potter. Auch Petunia wirkte angespannt.

„Mist! Versteck dich, Snape!", murrte sie ihm zu. Er wollte ihr zwar etwas erwidern, beließ es aber bei einem tödlichen Blick und verschwand dann hinter einer Hecke. Das Mädchen blieb auf der Schaukel und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Hi Petunia. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo du hingegangen bist", begrüßte Lily ihre Schwester herzhaft. Sirius und James hielten sich zurück. Vor Lily wollten sie nicht gemein sein, schon gar nicht zu ihrer Schwester. Zu groß war die Sorge, dass die Rothaarige es ihnen übel nehmen könnte.

Severus merkte wie feindselig Petunia die beiden Jungen musterte. Es gab tatsächlich noch jemanden, der die beiden hasste. Sein Blick wanderte jedoch zurück zu seiner Angebeteten. Lily. Bald würde sie nur ihm gehören.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich wieder mal nur um sie. Unweigerlich machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. Unachtsam trat er dabei auf einen kleinen vertrockneten Trieb. Er zerbrach unter seinem Gewicht mit einem leisen Knacks. Nicht leise genug, fand er. Sekunden Später hing er kopfüber in der Luft.

Wild um sich schlagend und schlimm fluchend sah er sich nach dem Täter um. Sirius stand lässig mit erhobenem Zauberstab da und zielte auf Severus.

„Du Dummkopf! Wir dürfen doch nicht in den Ferien Zaubern!", schimpfte James seinen Freund lachend. Lily hatte einen hochroten Kopf und sah die Jungen böse an.

„Da hast du recht mein Freund. Aber unser schnüffelnder Schniefelus schrie förmlich danach!", lachte Sirius und löste den Zauber. Schmerzvoll landete der Junge im Gestrüpp.

„Severus!! Hast du dir etwas getan?", schrie Lily besorgt und lief zu ihrem Freund. Die beiden konnten etwas erleben, wenn Severus verletzt war.

Severus rappelte sich stöhnend auf. Ihm tat alles weh. Es war zwar kein Sturz aus großer Höhe, dennoch war der Boden hart genug für etliche Prellungen. Lily umarmte ihn vorsichtig. Als er einen schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich gab, ließ sie ihn los und begutachtete ihn. Er würde viele blaue Flecken davon tragen und im Gesicht hatte er einen Kratzer. Behutsam wischte sie ihm das bisschen Blut weg und küsste ihn dann auf die verletzte stelle. Severus Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Ihr Idioten! Du hättest ihm den Hals brechen können, Sirius! Tut so etwas nie wieder!" Es klang wie eine Drohung. Beschämt sahen sie zu Boden. Waren sie zu weit gegangen?

Petunia beäugte das Ganze mit einem leichten Lächeln. Der Snape-Junge ließ sich von ihrer Schwester beschützen. Aber andererseits brachte sie das auf eine andere Idee. Severus musste die Jungen einfach nur provozieren. Wenn sie ihm dann etwas antaten würde Lily nicht nur die Jungs verstoßen, nein, die beiden würden vielleicht sogar dieser Bastard-Schule verwiesen.

Tapfer lächelte Severus Lily an. „Mir geht es gut." Sie umarmte ihn erneut. „Was machst du hier?" Es war eine berechtigte Frage, dachte er. „Ich wollte mich wie immer heute hier aufhalten. Zu Hause bei meinem Vater halte ich es nicht aus. Muss ich einen Grund haben, zu unserem Lieblingsplatz zu gehen?"

Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogener Braue an. Normalerweise war er es, der diesen Blick drauf hatte. Ihr stand er nicht. Vor allem aber: Warum misstraute sie ihm?

Lily setzte wieder ein Lächeln auf, dass sie seine fragende und beleidigte Miene sah. „Ach komm, ich wollte dich nicht beschuldigen, irgendetwas getan zu haben." Zur Entschuldigung küsste sie ihn auf die Wange.

Severus konnte beobachten, wie Potter das Gesicht verzog. Sirius packte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Würde das Ministerium ihn deswegen der Schule verweisen? Immerhin hatte er nicht nur außerhalb der Schule gezaubert, sondern auch noch vor einem Muggle. Sofort kam dem Jungen eine teuflische neue Idee.


End file.
